femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila Black (Criminal Case)
'Sheila Black '''is the villainess of "Shear Murder", case #5 of ''Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past, the 4th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date December 15, 2016). She was a friend of businessman Maximillian Poe, who was found murdered outside his home. When Sheila was informed about Maximillian's death, Sheila appeared shocked and expressed woe at how Maximillian had fallen into depression following the death of his wife Valeria. However, as was revealed over the course of the investigation, Sheila had long harbored romantic feelings for Maximillian, beginning even before his marriage to Valeria. After her death, however, Sheila saw it as her chance to confess her feelings to Maximillian, only for him to reject her advances. This, in addition to learning that Maximillian was forming an attraction to his maid Audrey Scott, enraged Sheila into killing Maximillian, stabbing him with a pair of garden shears and stealing his signet ring in an effort to stage the murder as a robbery. Sheila leaving traces of mothballs behind on the garden shears was among several pieces of evidence leading to Sheila's reveal as a scorned and murderous villainess. When confronted by the player and Isaac Bontemps, Sheila ultimately confessed to killing Maximillian. During her confession, the evil Sheila blasted Maximillian for spurning her advances and stated that she'd decided to kill him rather than Audrey out of a belief that Maximillian would simply fall in love with someone else; arrogantly adding that if she couldn't have him, no one else could. Sheila was arrested and put on trial, where the villainess continued to proclaim that she was (in her mind) the only woman worthy of being with Maximillian due to their friendship. Appalled by Sheila's entitlement and lack of remorse, judge Satoshi Takakura sentenced Sheila to life imprisonment, much to her dismay. Later on, after traces of hemlock-poisoned wine was found on a scarf belonging to Valeria, the player and Richard "Dick" Wells confronted Sheila in prison and she confessed to another secret: she had killed Valeria. After Maximillian fell in love and eventually married Valeria, Sheila grew jealous against her for (in her mind) taking Maximillian away from her. As part of her plan to get rid of her, Sheila acted as a friend to Valeria before using her sudden illness as an opportunity to murder her, gifting her wine laced with hemlock out of a belief that killing her would Maximillian would finally be with her. Trivia *Sheila Black is the first true villainess of Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past. Quotes *"I've loved Max for many years, even before he married Valeria. I was saddened when Valeria died, naturally. But I thought this was my chance, Max and I could finally be together! You can imagine my surprise and humiliation when he refused my advances! Worse still, I learned he was developing an interest in that kitchen hand of his, whatever her name is. Can you imagine?! I thought about disposing of her, but murdering that grimy little servant girl would achieve nothing. In time, Max would have fallen for somebody else. It was clear he would never have feelings for me. And if I couldn't have him, nobody could!" (Sheila's confession to murdering Maximillian Poe) *"I told you before, I loved Max for many years. I always thought we would be together. But then Valeria showed up! Max was immediately smitten and I no longer existed! So I pretended to be her friend... the poor woman actually thought I liked her! Once she became ill, I saw my chance. Everyone knew her condition was grave, a dash of hemlock in her favorite wine would be all it took! With her out of the way, I thought Max would be mine. But we all know how that plan turned out!" (Sheila's confession to having poisoned Valeria Poe) Gallery Sheila Black mugshot.jpg Sheila Black arrest.png Sheila Black prison uniform.png Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Prison Uniform Category:Rich Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty